


The Bad Things That Happened

by KalleZot



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Attack, Animal Death, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Blood and Injury, Family Issues, Ghouls, Heavy Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medieval, Medieval Medicine, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Violence, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Wingfic, Wings, as I post chapters, as in monsters, just lil bit, not the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalleZot/pseuds/KalleZot
Summary: Bad Thing Happen BingoIn Dramore, all forms of life are in constant vigil; It is, after all, a land teeming with beasts of all shapes and sizes. The only place humans are safe is within Stalovia, the kingdom that prospered among the chaos. Even then, being part of said kingdom is its own nightmare.Claes, a human, is doing the best he can to live outside of Stalovia. Hagen, an athre hybrid, swore to teach Claes not only how to survive, but to thrive in this brutal land.There are many trials ahead, as Dramore does the best it can to wipe out any weaknesses, and by definition, the beings who carry those weaknesses.--Birdman and man-man are trying to live but god said sike.Medieval setting, wings, survival, family issues, and people shoving their issues under rugs until they become so strong it ruins their lives. Literally.





	The Bad Things That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> owo what's this *shoots self*
> 
> Ahem. Bad things happen bingo. My guilty pleasure. But also a way to deal with a blockage that's been with me for far too long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good thing about being out of Stalovia, is that you don’t need to worry about people, manners, soldiers, priests, or the Queen.
> 
> The bad thing is, there is no guarantee you eat what you hunt. Actually, Claes would say there is plenty more, but Hagen would just tell him to not whine, so why bother.

A cold wind blew against the figure threading through the snow; Brown hair flew wildly, smacking against his face and making it even harder to see. The wind bit and scratched as it went as if conspiring against him.

Claes's ragged breath sounded loudly around him, denouncing his position; It was not the only sound in the forest. Not silent, but still soft, a pair of wings flapped far ahead of him. At the sound, he picked up the pace, bow and arrow held tightly in leather-clad hands. The gloves did nothing to ward off the cold, but it was preferable to having his hands bare in the snow.

As he pushed up, the wind blew again, knocking the scarf around his face away. "Fuck!!" He twisted around trying to reach the reddish scarf, but it was now too late. "Damn it!" He turned back, holding back growls, focusing on the task at hand. He had to make sure to be quiet now.

As he fought against the wind and snow, he came across a spot bare of trees. Right in the middle of it, a doe, of roughed up coat and showing ribs, laid down. It was scarred and clearly survived countless encounters with death; a veteran. He hoped this would be the end of the line.

Claes held his breath and aimed. But didn't fire the arrow. He stood there, waiting. The doe was bound to see him any second now, and when it did-

It's big brown eyes locked on his and the animal gave fright, getting up, but didn't run; Debating whether or not it should and use what little energy it had.

In that moment of doubt, a dark shadow jumped from the treeline, immediately going for the doe and latching on the throat with unrelenting strength. Now the man shot, right at the doe's head.

The whole thing was over before it could even react.

"It… looked at me." He muttered, arms dropping to his sides. The shadow got up, releasing the animal's neck.  
Two large wings accompanied the newcomer, along with a long tail, fangs, and claws. Golden eyes locked into chocolate brown ones, but they held no anger.

"It's how it is." The brunet scoffed and put the bow around his back, crossing his arms. "What?"

"You're telling me animals stare at you, while you're crouching down, ready to pounce on them?" The winged male pushed the skinny doe with his foot, getting a better look at it.

"Of course. I do it too." He sighed, pulling out a carved dagger. "In due time," he handed the dagger to the younger male. "It will be clearer."

Claes gave him a half-smile, took the dagger and squatted down to work on their kill.

Claes was once a soldier. Well, a poor excuse of a soldier, but a soldier nonetheless. His biggest wish was to work for the Royal Palace, under the Queen. Oh, what a dream come true would it be! To serve the Queen herself and be looked up to!

But, he quickly learned that not all that is wished for is truly the best for the self.

The Church saw him being held by another man, the one who now accompanied him through the wilds and took both of them under arrest. But that was hardly the worst of the whole ordeal.

Had Claes loved a man, a human man, from the kingdom of Stalovia, his punishment would be much less severe. As in, not even close to being hanged in front of a crowd.

As it was, he loved a man, not quite a human man, who had nothing to do with Stalovia. And that was more than enough reason to be hanged in front of a crowd.

His love went by the name Hagen Grice, a half athre half-human, raised to be the best of the best, thrown away by his own flesh and blood, and who swore his loyalty to his savior of body and soul,

Claes Vekelsen, a good for nothing wannabe soldier who now depended on him for everything.

"Claes, pay attention," The hybrid chastised from a few meters away, looking over the treeline. "Don't waste anything."

Claes scoffed, hiding a smirk. "There's barely anything to waste," he saw Hagen holding back a snicker, but he wouldn't comment on it.

His mind drifted back as he worked on the doe, separating skin from meat to be cured and used for clothing. Especially in this harsh weather.

He was almost finished opening the carcass when Hagen gave a warning sound and jumped between Claes and-

And the biggest damn bear he'd ever heard of.

The animal roared and stood in its hind legs, and Hagen took a step back, pushing Claes with him. "The dagger!" He ordered. Claes swiftly handed the blade to the other male, and gripped the doe with all his strength, trying to drag it from the inevitable confront.

Hagen ran to the right and jumped, his wings easily taking him further. His landing was on the back of the bear, where he held on with claws. Claes saw the movement of his head as Hagen drove the dagger into the back of the animal and used his mouth to drag in further down.

"Watch out!!!" Claes took out his bow, trying to take aim as the bear thrashed around trying to get a hold on Hagen. The hybrid quickly noticed and lowered his body on the fur, still scratching at his deadly perch.

Claes shot the first arrow, but it landed on the bear's left rump, doing absolutely nothing.

"Damn it!" He growled, drawing another arrow. As he readied to shoot, Hagen gave signal not to. "Fuck, fuck--"

The bear gave chase to Claes, ignoring the athre clawing at his back. Hagen roared at the animal, a screech from nightmares, and while not as loud as the bear, it was terrifying.

The bear turned his head to look at Hagen and threw his paw back, and Claes yelled.

The large claws dug deep in his companions' shoulder and back, and the animal pulled at it, trying to get Hagen off; Still, the hybrid held fast and didn't let go -both him and Claes had been tracking that doe for days, he wouldn't give it up so easily-

It was hardly worth fighting for it with something like _that_. Hagen must've thought the same, as he pulled the dagger off the bear and ran off towards Claes. He herded the human away from their kill, making sure the bear wouldn't get to him so easily. The animal grunted in their direction but didn't chase. Instead, it went for the carcass, biting down and dragging it a few meters off.

"Damn it!" Claes threw his bow on the ground, still fixed on the bear. He quickly bent down and picked it back up, all while Hagen kept crouched down and focused on the animal. "I can't believe it! Who knows when we will come across food again!"

Hagen sighed, relaxing a bit, but still locked on the bear. "Let's stick around."

"Why, so it can rub on our faces it stole OUR kill?!" He was motioning wildly with his hands, showing his anger through movement.

Hagen looked over his shoulder. The cuts were deep and long. He looked at the bear, just as it took the moment to look at them as well. He hissed at it.

The bear went back to eating. "We stay because I can't hunt with this shoulder as it is. In fact, I don't want to move." Claes frowned and took a look at Hagen.

"Holy shit- why didn't you-" he grabbed at his bag, pulling out some clean cloth and water. "Here, let me clean it," Hagen didn't move, and Claes went ahead, gently wiping away the blood. Hagen's clothes were ripped where the bear got him, of course. Not that it would even matter, with how soaked in blood it was.

"We will need to raid another trader…" He said, lowering his head in his hands. "Be done with it already, you stupid bear."

Claes rolled his eyes but just kept cleaning what he could for now. Of course the athre would be more worried about the work of later rather than the wound of now. "Is it better if I carry you?"

"We're waiting."

Claes stomped in the snow, wildly gesturing at the bear.

"For what, Hagen? For it to lose its temper and come at us?"

Now Hagen was decidedly sprawled on the ground, like a dog. He definitely wasn't moving anytime soon. "For it to finish so we can eat." He sighed.

"…." Claes looked back at the bear. It was slobbering all over the meat. "That's… disgusting…"

"Which is why we will clean and cook the meat, just how you always do." He laid down, licking his shoulder.

Claes groaned and sat down besides Hagen. "Isn't that… Bad? Like, for the health?"

Hagen sighed.

\---

As soon as the bear had its fill, Hagen promptly rushed over to it, snarling and growling and slashing with his claws. Fuck patience. He was done, and cold and hungry and with a horrible wound on his back. He felt very satisfied when the animal walked away limping from the earlier sparring. The blood still flowed from the wounds, and it looked to be in great pain.

Good. He too felt like shit.

"Come!" He turned the carcass, so he could see where the bear hadn't touched it and began cutting off pieces. "Here, get the pouch," Claes obliged, quickly storing as quickly as he could. He was much more relaxed when he saw Hagen cutting the other side. Without bear slobber.

As he cut, Hagen ate some stringer pieces, going away at the nerves and 'bad' parts of the doe. He was leaving the softer pieces for Claes, and the fattier ones too -when those showed up -The doe was old and skinny, it wouldn't have much good meat even if they got first pick at the carcass. With pouches full, and some skin saved, the pair started heading back.

They had a temporary camp, the best one they had since they ran away, and thus they stayed for the longest time. A nice tunnel on the foot of a hill, with shrubbery covering the entrance and a cozy cavern at the end. Hagen had made sure their horses were safe by pulling them in the left side and cutting some brambles to make a nice, prickly fence for all predators. For athres, he simply cut off branches and tied them back up, hiding them away. Everything was rather cozy at this little camp. Especially the bed. But to more pressing matters, 

"Lay down," He ordered the older man. Hagen pinned his ears back, but he wouldn't contradict who had more advanced knowledge of medical procedures, because, let's be honest.

Hagen could've trained for all his life, but athres still died because none of them knew anything other than preventive medicine and the plants of their own area. Claes at least knew some other tricks. Like salt, sugar, honey, leeches, and how to stitch him up.

And so the human got to work. Cleaning the cuts properly after ripping Hagen's clothes off, dabbing some water in the wound, and then-

"Shiiiiiiit-" his tail curled to a roll behind him. Not. Nice. What in the hell even was that?!

Next thing he knew, Claes was tying him back up. He'd have to ask what the hell Claes put down on his wound before stitching, that hurt like a bitch. After he was done closing each gash, Claes bit the thread and used some water to clean off the blood that collected again. And finally, he let Hagen move.

He smiled. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome!

Even if Hagen was still sluggish, and not using his arm that much, he still got a fire going outside, and waited for Claes to satisfy his hunger before going back to lay down. Hagen happily pressed against his side, content with the scraps he had earlier. Plus, there was no meal Claes wouldn't rip a piece for him.

"There's still hours before sunset," the human noted, enjoying the warmth of their feather-wool-grass bed. There was little that could beat a nice bed after eating.

Hagen made a humming noise. "We should go foraging while we can…"

Claes sighed, eyeing the shoulder. "You're right," he looked back at the entrance, where there was a fire mere moments ago. They had already hidden any evidence it ever existed in the first place. "But y-"

"We will need more salt. And water. And food for the horses. And-" Hagen jumped up, shaking himself. The movement almost caused Claes to get smacked by a wing. "Then let's go, I don't want to relax and have to get up again." Claes huffed, throwing his head back.

\---

They didn't come across anything else. Neither supplies, neither animals. And that was fine by Claes. Hagen may have tried to hide, but he wasn't fine. He wasn't even close to being fine. He was visibly slower, and less alert. His arm hung limply by his side, and so did the wing.  
Claes had waited for a few minutes, but the hybrid was much too insistent on finding something.

"Stop, right now." He ordered.

Hagen went rigid still and pushed his weight backwards. He looked back at Claes with one eyebrow raised. Claes jogged towards him and threw Hagen's right arm around his shoulder.

"We're heading back,"

"But-"

"HEADING BACK!" the hybrid huffed, bitting his upper lip.

"You can't coddle me, you know?"

Claes dragged him back by force, ignoring the protests and whines and the endless 'i can walk by myself'. It took him a while to reach camp again. And when they did, Claes dragged Hagen towards their bed and sat him down, forcefully. 

"Rest," he puffed, gasping for breath. Hagen wasn't really heavy, but he was still tall and incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be.

Claes did a lap around their camp, looking for any threat. He wouldn't be able to protect Hagen like this, and the fear of being found by another athre was accelerating his heartbeat. He threw more snow around the horse's temporary pen. Then he used a branch to get rid of the excessive tracks, and finally, pushed the dead shrubbery close to the tunnel entrance. For the inside, all they had was a heavy piece of wood, which was easy to move from the inside but got stuck on a rock from the outside.

He laid down and sighed contently, enjoying the soft bed and the cozy aura. Considering all the other places they stayed at, he favored caves the most, right after that burrow below the big tree. Regardless, now he could rest.

If Hagen could stop hissing.

Claes sighed and grabbed Hagen's good arm, wrestling the hybrid on his side, getting rid of most of the hissing, which gradually became low growling. Hagen grumbled something under his breath, and gave up, curling up around his human. He yawned, loudly, and pushed Claes's chest with his head, laying on top of him. That felt good. 

"You are so dramatic," Claes noted while playing with the bitten ear.

"Shut it. It is you who always overreacts." Hagen stretched his wings and arms, curling his legs in. "I could have kept going..."

Claes rolled his eyes. He then sighed sadly, knowing exactly what was going on. "You aren't there anymore, you know," he didn't receive an answer, not even a twitch. "They don't rule your life anymore," Hagen was pretending not to hear him. "Well?"

"I... I am aware."

"Then that's good." Claes settled back, snuggling up on the bed and on Hagen.

"...Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So so soo~
> 
> What do y'all think??
> 
> About characters, settings, whatever elses, please go to 
> 
> [my sexy as fuck world anvil page wink wink nudge nudge](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/dramore-kallezot)
> 
> Just keep in mind it's a WIP


End file.
